terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Грядущие обновления
Информация о предыдущих обновлениях смотрите на странице История обновлений. Даты выхода * Terraria 1.2.3 — 14 февраля (уже вышла) * Terraria 1.3 — ? * Terraria 2 — ? * Terraria 1.2 (консоль) — ? Terraria 2 : The reason for developing a sequel, as opposed to continuing to update the original Terraria, comes down to freedom. "There’s a lot of stuff I’m locked into with Terraria, " he explained. «The way loot works, the way character progression works. In Terraria 2, I really want to have infinite worlds so you’re not just stuck to one world. You can travel anywhere. I want more biome diversity in that, too. There’s a lot of stuff want to add and change.» : The announcement of Terraria 2 doesn’t mean Terraria is now to be left as-is. While an update on par with 1.2 is unlikely to be seen again, Spinks said he is thinking about a Halloween update and «finishing the endgame progression» in the next few months. He has looked into the possibility of «hiring another small team to continue updates while I move onto Terraria 2» and considers that a potential option, which should be encouraging to Terraria fans who are hoping to see the game continue to evolve. More info can be found here! Перевод: : Причиной для разработки сиквела, в отличие от продолжения обновления оригинальной Террарии, является свобода. «Там очень много вещей, запертых в Террарии» — пояснил он (прим. пер.: Redigit). «Система лута работает, механизм развития персонажа работает. В Terraria 2 я действительно хочу иметь бесконечные миры, чтобы вы не были привязаны к одному миру. Вы можете путешествовать куда угодно. Также я хочу большее разнообразие биомов. Там будет очень много вещей я хочу добавить и изменить.» : Объявление о Terraria 2 не означает, что Terraria останется такой, какая есть. В то время, как обновление масштаба 1.2 вряд ли будет анонсировано снова, Spinks сказал, что думает об обновлении в стиле Хэллоуина и «завершении игровой концовки» в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Он обдумывает возможность «найма другой небольшой команды для продолжения создания обновлений, пока он будет переходить на Terraria 2» и рассматривает потенциальный вариант, который будет поощрять фанатов Terraria, надеющихся увидеть продолжение развития игры. : К непосредственному созданию Terraria 2 разработчик, однако, еще не приступил. По его словам, пока он занимается дополнительным контентом к первой части. Сейчас Спинкс занят разработкой финального чудовища, которого нужно победить в игре, а также созданием тематического обновления, которое будет сюжетно связано с Хэллоуином. По его словам, обновления к первой Terraria — и большие, и маленькие — будут выходить еще три-четыре месяца, после чего он и сможет взяться за сиквел. 'Terraria 1.2.3' Подтверждённые вещи * Насекомые светлячки и сачок для их ловли. * Красители можно будет совмещать в стаки. * Вода может иметь разные цвета в пределах экрана. * Можно изменять цвет изначальной одежды персонажа без красителей, после его создания. * Музыка для подземного кримзона. * Новый НИП, которого создал один из фанатов игры. * Покраска крыльев и социальный слот для крыльев. * Ребаланс хардмода. * Видимые (опционально) аксессуары на персонаже, возможность красить их. * Перевёрнутые наклонные блоки. * Включение/выключение настройки видимости аксессуаров на персонаже. * Возможность переименовывать сундуки. * Добавлен женский манекен. * Изменена текстура обсидианового щита Цветная вода.jpg|Цветная вода, цветные блоки для воды Dresser2.png Fireflies.gif|Светлячки 7zoxXvfpNIBV7qaLVrnsskVQs29rsVMwBn2zKCqZzHY.png|Покрашенные огненные крылья и ховерборд Rudoboy_-_half_tiles_upward.png|Наклонные блоки, изображен упавший замок Aero_Slopes.png|Ступеньки, лестница, наклонные блоки SuweekaDeathLaser2.png|Новые блоки неона 'Возможные вещи' * Возвращение ранее частично удаленного оружия: косы, ледяной скорби. * Скорее всего будет добавлен крафт/дроп сферы гравитации. * Скорее всего будет добавлен крафт медового шарика. * Возможно добавят возможность «легального» получения стимпанк крыльев. *Новая мебель: **Флюгер **Телескоп **Настенные рыбы **Окно без занавесок **Окно с занавесками **Колокол **Часы с кукушкой **Зеркало **Гардероб **Настеные часы **Ваза **Несколько новых картин **Несколько новых дверей *Транспорт: **Вагонетки - возможно в патче 1.3 center|600px 'Terraria 1.3' *Финальный босс - Lunar *Честный способ получения S.D.M.G.. *Портальная пушка *Около 2000 предметов.